Why Alejandro?
by ilovegreen12
Summary: One day, a girl named rosalinda talks bad about alejandro and finds an unhappy visitor at her door the next day...rated M for a reason
1. FIRST

**Hi! im new to this whole writing thing soo plz review and tell me how i can make this storry better! any who, this story is about a girl named Rosalinda and another familiar tdwt character_. _**_u probably already kno who_**_..._ non of the other tdwt girls had fit in Rosalindas position soo i just used a random name.**

Rosalinda was on her laptop looking at pictures of Alejandro from art4fans .com. She had found a picture of Alejandro sleeping naked with many different girls. The first girl was bridget._'poor innoceint bridget. heart stolen by the horrid Alejandro.'_ she thought. The next girl was courtney with her breast fully esposed. _'how could someone as uptight and stubborn as courtney let this happen?' _Gwen was also one of those girls witch was very odd. _'...'_ the booming and loud Leshawna was aslo there. _'he probably had lots of fun with her' _And of course there was Heather, all naked with her legs wide open. _'thank the lord there was a blanket on her legs'_ Rosalinda complained

The next picture showed Alejandro holding the beautiful raven-haired Heather peacefully and lovingly. T others, Alejandro was just a sexy hot Mexican boy who love heather with all his heart. But to Rosalinda, Alejandro was an evil, conniving rapist disguised as a sexy Latin teen. Rosalinda had commented on this photo.

"Look at Alejandro's glare rite now. He's probably thinking about the sex that he and Heather will have ."

Apparently, this comment had upset most of the viewers. She had got many hate messages and reply's saying stupid shit like "u only wish that u could hav his sexy body!" and "Alejandro is not like dat!" and even "Alejandro loves Heather and would never think like that!" Rosalinda replied to all of them by saying…

"Alejandro is nothing more than just a rapist." Plain and simple. Rosalinda always replied this statement. After a few minutes of looking at some more tdwt pictures, a brave person replied.

"He is not a rapist bitch! He is a hot man whose lover choose money over him!" user173 stated.

"He's selfish and greedy…..but also hot and sexy." Rosy commented back

"YOU will pay for wat u said!"

"How? Is alejandro gona come to meh house or something? -_-"

"Probably not but u **will** pay!"

Apparently, User173's idea of pay back is pictures she edited of Rosalinda to look ugly…. Rosalinda laughed and went to sleep….**zzZZ**

* * *

The next day, Rosalinda brushed her teeth, took a shower and then got dressed in her neon green tanktop and her black mini skirt. As she ate her breakfest of froot loops mixed with frosted flakes, she counted down the day until her family would arrive.

_'One whole week...**' **_Rosy mumbled to herself.

The phone rang and rose went to get it.

"hi...yes...yes...WHAT?...ok...love you bye." her mother called to inform her that her family was staying for another two extra weeks because _she asked_.

_'What the hell? What could have made them have to stay an extra twoo weeks? i never asked. Im gona be alone for THREE WEEKS?' _

She finished her breakfest and then grabbed her laptop from under the bed. Rosalinda went on friendbook and and started commenting on yet, more alejandro photo's.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock atthe front door. She got up and fixed her shirt to hide the clevedge and opened the door without looking through the peephole. She had just figured that it would of been another sales person but no. This was much worse. It was...Him.

"_Hello Rosalinda_.", he said, rolling his "_R_'s"

She was shocked. _'how did he...' _she thought

He pushed the door aside,shut it, and locked it behind him without looking back. He had that same old sexy grin like the one he had during tdwt.

Rosalinda was now backing up extremly slow. _much like a slug _

_"Well chica, i must say that i am completly appalled by ur comments on " _he said while again rolling his "_R_'s"

Rosalinda was speechless, still dumbfounded at the thought of the hot, sexy **_Alejandro _**in her apartment.

_"...'nothing more than just a rapist'...is that really wat u think of me, querido?"_

"how did you-ugh!" she was now against the wall with alejandro pressed on her.

_"how did i find u? easy. i just went onto your account and read your information. it was as easy as...stealing Bridget's heart.__"_

At this point, Alejandro had on his evil scowl staring at Rosalinda as she stood there stunned.

_'my account has everything on it...age, name, school...and even location' _

Rosalinda thought that Alejandro was only here to scare her but no, He was here for much, much, _more_...

**How did u like that? Just wait until u read ch.2! Ch.2 is kinda of adult-ish but i had to keep it mild in order to keep this T rated.**

**I also need ideas to improve the next chapter so give me wat u got!**

**3 baby bri**


	2. What had happened was

**What had happened was….**

**Hi Everybody! I think im gona make this chapter a little bit shorter than the other one. P.s. Friendbook is my version of Facebook ^_^ this chapter is gona be more M rated than I hoped. P.p.s. Sometimes I will spell thingz wrong to show the emotion….**

**I would also like to say thx for the reviews! ^_^ u made me **_**muy muy**_** happy! And for '**_**opheliaramirez'**_**, I'm gona make Rosalinda braver in the other chapter. Any who I should go on to the story…**

* * *

**Rosalinda's POV**

As Alejandro was against me, I became very nervous and had started shaking.

Alejandro started grinning at this just like he did on the show. He now had his hands rested on my waist.

This only made me shiver more.

He clenched the hem of my shirt and swiftly took it off of my light-skinned body leaving me in my white and black stripped bra. My bra was shoved up a little showing the bottom part of my breasts.

"Sostén de Niza"he said as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Nice bra." He answered. I felt so violated at the way he looked at me. I kept on moving and shivering witch only seemed to satisfy his sick mind even more. His muscular hands were traveling up and down my back making my spine tingle. He sure was experienced. He kept moving his hands until it reached down to my ass under my skirt. I flinched.

"What's wrong chica?" he said grinning "aren't you enjoying this?"

I was right. Alejandro was a rapist but I did find myself somehow enjoying this. _'Why?'_ I thought _'could it be his seductive charms? Or maybe it was his strong muscular hands?' _It didn't matter now because this was happening fast. Alejandro somehow already managed to unhook my bra, exposing my round C cup boobs. He stared at me as if I was a piece of art but in his mind, I was probably just another girl that he forced himself upon.

He was now attempting to take off my mini skirt. _He was going to…_

"Stop!" I yelled but it was too late. I was already half-naked. I used all of my strength to shove him off me. Luckily it worked and I ran. Since this was a Small apartment, there wasn't much space to run. I tripped over what had seemed to be a toy.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. As soon as I started to get up, Alejandro planted himself on top of me…naked… full naked. I was so afraid. I knew he had planned to get me naked too. I struggled as he tried to take my panties off but then he_ kissed _me witch had seemed to calm me down and stop my shivering.

"Don't worry, you'll like it _Rose._ Is that okay that I call u _Rose_?" Everybody I know always called me Rosy, never Rose.

'_It is absolutely not OKAY if u call me rose!' _I was thinking. I instantly started crying. I did not want to be broken this way. The Latin monster didn't seem to care much. He finished taking off my under wear and started thrusting inside me. It hurt like hell. A stream off tears fled down my face.

"HELP!" I yelled even though I knew no one would hear me.

"Don't worry _mi amor._ The pain will go away soon."

Just like Alejandro said, the pain went away and I found myself enjoying this even more. He had his strong hands on my hips and pushed even harder. He grinned which had turned me on more.

"Ugh" I moan with pleasure. Alejandro continued thrusting inside me for what seemed like forever then stopped. He kissed me and got dressed. I watched as a used condom fell by my face. _'When did he put on a condom?'_ I pondered. _'He probably planned this…..at least i kno he used one...' _i said reasurring myself.

...I was so glad it was over. I thought he would of left and that would be the end of it but instead, he went in my room and shut the door.

* * *

**TAH-DAH! The second chapter of my master piece! Tell your friends about this story! I will post chapter #3 as soon as I get 10 or 15 reviews :D ha hA HA! **

**p.s. i read this chapter and i think i made everything happen a little too fast...i think it was becuz i was ashammed at my self for making such a M rated story...REVIEWS PLZ! :p**


	3. I cant take it!

_HI! HERE IT IS! THE THIRD CHAPTER OF "Why Alejandro?" Cant wait till u guys read it! i would also like to say that i am soooo so so so so so so so sorry it took me a while to get this in but I hav had THE WORST case of WRITERS BLOCK! but as my fav author told me "Inspiration come in the weirdest of places" (i got my insiration from sleeping over my friend house .)I also wanted this chapter to be extra extra and alot more suspensfull than the other two. I may also possibly be adding another character (not a TD one though. Sorry!) Story starts in_

_**3…**_

**2…**

**1!**

'_How?_' Rosalinda thought as she laid on the carpet naked. '_How could I let this happen? Why didn't I try harder to stop him? __M-maybe I should just….._' Rosalinda was cut off by her own crying. _'why me! Was what I did that bad?'_

Out of nowhere, she motioned herself to the small kitchen and reached for the biggest knife she could find.

Rosy cried as she held the giant cutting tool up to her neck. Just as she was about to slit her throat she thought about how this would affect her close friends and family.

"No. I c-can't!" she stuttered. _'What about Macy or Jordyn?' _She began crying harder and harder. Rosy watched as the knife dropped on the floor and made a soft _clink _sound on the rug. Then she remembered _Him_.

_'He did this to me! he took advantage of me and broke me!'_

Now Rosalinda was furious.

She again grabbed hold of the big knife and trudged slowly to her room where the _Beast_ was. She turned the knob very softly, so soft you wouldn't even hear it click, but the door wouldn't budge.

_'Damn! It's locked!'_

Acting as if she were not furious at all, she gave a soft cautious knock on the door.

"A-A-Ale-jan-jandro?" she faked

"Yes my _preciosos?_" he smirked

"C-can, i mean May i c-come in?" She stuttered once more.

"Why certainty." Rosalinda heard his footsteps and hid the knife behind her back.

The door opened.

She walked in while secretly keeping the knife hidden behind her back and was now in the middle of the room facing the _Monster_.

Alejandro shut and locked the door once more.

"What would u like _Rose_?" he smirked "Did u come back for more?"

Hearing this made Rosalinda very pissed outraged and furious! Without giving it a thought, She swung the knife at Alejandro's perfectly tan throat but he swiftly dodged her attempt.

"Nice try"

"How the hell?"

Rosalinda tried again but the cunning Alejandro dodged it again and managed to trip Rosalinda making her tumble on to the ground

_'Fuck!'_ Rosy jumped back up and swung once more. Her arm was stopped by strong hands. _His _strong hands.

***********************let me remind you Rosy is still naked .*************************

"Did you really think that you could just waltz in here with a knife you _poorly_ tried to hide and _matar_ me?"

Rosy was stunned.

"How did you..."

"Ahh. Chica, I know _everything_."

Rosy didnt have the strenght to pull away from ALejandro's grip but she kept tugging. Alejandro spun her and pushed her on the bed.

Rosalinda was now on the bed. Facing head down on her stomach. As expected, Alejandro got on top of her...

* * *

After Alejandro was done, he droped a used condom bu Rosy's face,he kissed her and left her there. Lifeless.

"Bye _Rose_. Ill be back." The beast said.

"Wait! W-where are you gona go?" Rosalinda ask scaredly.

"Nowhere just into your parents bedroom." and with that. Alejandro walked out the bed room.

Rosalinda had no idea what to do now. '_It had happened again.' _she thought. _'What do i do now?'_ She decided to get dressed in her gray shorts and a purple tank. She left her bedroom to go sit on the living room couch to wait for her life to end.

* * *

_'Why cant I protect myself? I am a big COWARD!' _Rosalind thought_'I had a chance to get rid of HIM but i didnt try hard enough.' _

Rosy,or _Rose _as the bastard called her, began crying immensly.

Just as she sat down, The front door opened. Rosy was paralyzed.

"Hey ROSY!"

In a split second Alejandro came out. When he saw who it was he was puzzled but did not show it as always.

"_Well Rose. Whose your...friend?_"

**

* * *

**

**Well? wat did ya think! TONS OF SUSPENSE RITE? Who was rosy's friend? was it a friend or a BOY FRIEND or family member... You find out in the next chapter! :) im so devious! **

**plz review so i kno wat U think. Id love to hear it! no lie! id die if i didnt get any reveiws**

**Oh and guys, wen i said i had to get 10 or 15 review before i published this chapter, i only said that to by some time...**

**_p.s. i take annymous reviews!_**

**_p.p.s. sometimes i italic-tize things becuse thier spanish or the "R's" were rolled. its better than puting this "hello Rrrrrrosalinda." :p_**


	4. From the mind of Alejandro

**Wtf! this took foe eva to get in and im sorry. I was tryin to get my grade up and...its not important but the next few things i say are gona be important. . .**

**-IMPORTANAT THING U NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING-**

**-Alejandro and his family moved to Florida to get away from fans and stuff like dat. . . **

**-alejandro has a brother named José. . . **

**-Rosalinda just so happened to live in Florida. . .**

**-Rosalinda's friend is a little off key at times. . .**

**-Oh and didi i mention that Rosy made mean picture of alejandro? I mean like MEAN(killing rape death etc.). . .**

**Some people ask"Why alejandro(p.s. the title of mi story)." read on to find out... ;)**

**Alejandro POV**

"Alejaaaaaaaaaaaaandro!"José called

"What do you want!" I called, furious at my brother for awakening me.

"Look what I found!" he smirked. Earlier, José was attempting to piss me off with _muy muy _hate replies and disturbing photos of me and _el Diablo. The one who nearly destroyed me. 'To think I even fell in love with her! Only if I could get back at her...'_

I didn't let the pictures get to me but there was this one that made me crack.

"I didn't know you were like that _hermano!_" José chuckled.

I focused my attention to the screen. There was a picture Bridgette only in her light blue bra, with me pining her down. She was begging _me_ to stop.

_'What the hell! I never used Bridgette like that! It was purely satiric! Every girl I did it with wanted it.' _

I punched José in the face, angry at him for showing me this. He tried to punch me back in the chest but I dodged it.

"Heh heh, you always were good at dodging." He said

"Yes and you were always good at missing." I commented in turn.

"Look, even though I wanted to make you mad with this pic, I also wanted to challenge you. How bout' a um...bet?"

"I'm listening..."

"I _bet_ that you can't find this _chica_ and scare her enough to stop making photos of you like this" He gave me an evil grin.

"And if I do?"

"Then I will stop showing you these um...pictures."

_'What if the girl could help me get venganza on heather?'_ so I took the bet. Why not have a little fun while im there as well?

*laughs evilly*

The next night I hacked to profile of the user who had made those _horrible _pictures. I found out her name was _Rosalinda Hayes_. She was my age and just so happened to live in Florida, _'maravillosa!' _

"Hi, my name is Rosalinda Hayes. Im mixed and love the color purple! NEVER NEVER EVER, CALL ME ROSE! Only rosy! x]" her profile said.

_'interesting'_

I thought long and hard wondering what I can do to scare _Rosalinda _enough to make obedient of me. Then, I found my inspiration looking through her gallery and comments...

''Alejandro is nothing more than just a rapist'' _If she wants a rapist I can show her a rapist._

Lucky for me, Rosalinda's status said that her family was out of town for a week.

_'Maybe I can pull some strings and get them to stay longer.' _

I went the easy way and sent a fake text message asking _Rosalinda's _parents to stay longer. I got a reply back saying 'Whose fone r u texting on?' I replied back saying 'a friends' and with that, I got her family to stay two more weeks.

I got in my red car and drove to the location my GPS told me to go. "Drive five miles North then 2 miles West"

I went to apartment number 251 just like her profile said and knocked the door softly.

When it opened, a light-skinned girl wearing a green top and a black mini-skirt opened the door. As soon as she saw me, her beautiful hazel eyes widened.

"_Hello Rosalinda_." I said pronouncing her name using my Latin accent. I shut the door behind me and locked it, giving her a seductive grin. She was now backing up _muy lentamente._

_"Well chica, I must say that I am completely appalled by your comments on artforfans . com"_

She seemed to be confused.

_"...'nothing more than just a rapist'...is that really what you think of me, querido?"_

"How did you-ugh!" She was now on the wall with my body pressed against hers. I could feel the tension on her.

_"How did I find you? Easy. I just went onto your account and read your information. It was as easy as...stealing Bridget's heart." _I said to mess with her head.

_I didn't think I need tell her about her family._

She started shaking as I lifted her shirt off of her pale body. She was wearing a black and white bra witch I found sexy. It turned me on.

"Sostén de Niza" I said but she looked confused. "Nice bra." I said clearing up her confusion. I started teasing her by running my fingers up her spine. She literally melted in my hands. She was enjoying this a little too much so I had to do something to make her flinch. I moved my hand down by her _culo. _As I wanted, she did flinch.

"What's wrong chica?" I said grinning," aren't you enjoying this?" She did seem to be enjoying this but I wanted to make things go a little faster. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra leaving her in her mini skirt. I stared at her round breasts. _'Fascinating' _I had to have more! I tried to work off her Skirt but she yelled.

"Stop!" she yelled. I still managed to take her skirt off. She used her strength to shove me off and started running.

"This is a small apartment, ill find her" I quickly took off my clothes when I heard a thud on the floor. I looked too see Rosalinda on the carpet. She seemed to have fallen over a toy.

"What the fuck!" I heard her yell. Before she could get up I planted myself on top of her. _'I can't wait' _I was now trying to take off her underwear but she struggled. I gave her a long kiss witch seemed to calm her down.

"Don't worry, you'll like it Rose. Is that okay that I call u Rose?" I saw her start crying and was somewhat not fully satisfied yet. I took off her underwear and started thrusting inside her. I could tell she was a virgin...

After I finished, I dropped the used condom by her face to let her know that I used on and left her there. I felt ashamed of myself but as always did not show. _'I wish that were heather' _I thought to my self as I walked to her room and shut the door.

Rose was an innocent girl. Heather was not.

"Maybe I should apologize."

As I walked into Rosalinda's room, I saw her lavender phone on her nightstand. It was buzzing and said she had a missed call from ***** (can't tell you).

"I should use her phone." Feeling low, I used Rosalinda's phone and called José.

"Hola.¿quién es este?" He answered.

"I won my bet...*beep,beep,cell phone sounds, beep, beep*" and with that I hung up. I was now rid of those _jodido _pictures. _'Gracias a Dios' _

My body hit the white bed hard as jumped on it. I laid there for a while deep in my thoughts. You could hear some one trying to open the door. Then came a light knock.

"A-A-Ale-jan-jandro?" she said. I knew she was faking and didn't know why she was.

"Yes my preciosos?" I replied.

"C-can, I mean May I c-come in?"

"Why certainly." I walked to the door and unlocked it then closed it back. She had on no clothes still and had her hands hidden behind her back. She was hiding something but I pretended not to notice. She walked to the middle of the room and stared at me as if she were secretly planning something, then I saw it. Something shinnies. The tip of the knife she carried.

_'Gotcha!' _I needed to say something to make her reveal her trick.

"What would u like Rose? Did u come back for more?" Apparently, I had driven her off the edge as I planned but then she lunged at me with the knife trying to slit my throat. I dodged.

"Nice try"

"How the hell?"

She attempted to cut me again but I tripped her making her smash to the ground. She didn't give up though. She tried again but I caught her arm. I was so mad that she would even go to this option!

Trying to keep calm I said, "Did you really think that you could just waltz in here with a knife you poorly tried to hide and matar me?"

"How did you..."

"Ahh. _Chica_, I know everything." She tried to pull away but I spun her on to the bed a crawled on top of her. I started kissing her neck then began teasing her even more by letting my tongue run on her ears. At that moment, I remembered how furious I was at her for trying to kill me and then thing got rough...

When I was done, I dropped the used condom by Rose's face as I did earlier and left.

"Wait! W-where are you gona go?" Rosalinda ask sacredly.

"Nowhere just into your parents' bedroom." I answered.

I walked to Rosalinda's parents' room and shut and locked the door. I jumped into a lounge chair they had in the corner.

_'Why did I get myself in this mess? I should've just asked for her help and threaten her if she said not.' _I thought to my self, then I heard shuffling beyond the door. _'It must be Rose, threatening to kill me again.' _I laid back and let the chair recline. I heard the sound of keys then an opening sound. The weird thing was it wasn't the door to this bed room, it was from the door outside!

I jumped up in an instant and went outside to go discover who open the door, then I found my self staring at a medium sized girl who was a little lighter then Rose. She had blue eyes and a perfect smile.

*******************okay so we already established this is a GIRL*******************

_"Well Rose. Who's your...friend?"_ I said still examining the person in front of me.

"Rose? I thought you hated being called 'Rose', Rosy?" she said.

"I-I do b-but…" Rose said

"But…?" she asked

"Ladies. We still haven't introduced ourselves yet." I said. trying to keep what I did private.

"OH yea! Right, We I'm Crystal, Rosy's best friend." She spoke with great happiness and pride, I loved it.

"Hey Rosy, he looks a lot like that guy we despise from that show! What is it called again….um….OH yeah! He looks like that Alejandro guy from total drama world tour!" I frowned.

She was now walking towards one of the chairs. I followed behind her, examining her nice and impressive body. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a coral colored tube top and jacket.

"It's hot in here, im gona take of my jacket if you guys don't mind."

"Go ahead" Rosy said. She had seemed to have almost forgotten what had happened only moments ago...

Crystal was perfect and I wanted her and what _Alejandro Burromuerto _wants, _Alejandro Burromuerto _gets.

* * *

**Just wanted to give you a little VIP tour from the mind of Alejandro wen (as my cuzins say it) "all this was goin down". Wrote this for two weks staight every day from 11 to 12. -_-**

**See! alejandro isnt that evil! he was just discombobulated(lol luv dat word) from having heather cut his heart open like that. I mean think about it, hes the heart BREAKER not the heart BREAKY, or heart BREAKED! And thx for the reviews! im a very happy gal and i most certaintly hav improved in school! Anywho...**

**Yours truely,**

**Ilovegreen12**


	5. When friends get involved

**Hi there my home-dogz! For those of you who thought "she's a newbie, she probably forgot about this story", IN YO' FACE! so Here I go with my ch.5 of my fanfic, **_**Why Alejandro?**_

_**FOR PICTURE OF rOSALINDA AND CRYSTAL, GO TO**_ http:/ ilovegreen12 . deviantart .com/ **(WITHOUT SPACES)**

I Sat down and stared at the sexy Latino in front of me. His hair was at medium length and wore a burgendy shirt. He had a Seductive grin on his face that was almost irresistible. I examined him carefully.

Those nice toned muscles, that silver bull chain, those pointy toed heels.

_'So very very **very**, familiar'_ I thought.

* * *

_Beep. Beep_

"Ugggh!" I groaned.

_Beep. Beep._

"Why the fuck Is my alarm going off? It's not even six yet." I said as I shoved my lavender scented pillow over my face to muffle the sound but it didn't solve anything.

_'Fine!'_ I gave it a hard smack but as expected, it did not stop. I slowly sat up in a drunken manner and glared at my alarm clock for twelve long seconds.

_'Wha!'_ It wasn't my alarm clock that was beeping, it was something else. Apparently I had a new voicemail. I reached for my ghettoberry and got rid of that nerve racking beeping.

"Please enter your password." As it said, i typed in my three number password.

_Beep, Beep, Boop._

"You have one unread message. First unread message, Hi Crystal, It's me, Rosy's mom. She sent me a text message from a friend's phone stating that she would like it if we could stay in California for two more weeks. Weird huh? I was wondering if you could—Jordan! Stop! Don't touch the—sssssssshhhhhhhhhhh…"

I gave my phone a blank puzzled wondering why Rosy would ask her parents to stay longer. She already complained about them being away for one week but now she wanted them to stay for two? Something was up and I wanted to know NOW. Quickly, I stripped down and ran cold water on my face to wake up. It was so quiet. A little too quiet. Using my foot, i grabed my towel and wraped it around my body. I stood still and listened for any sign of my family but it was pure silence.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelped but nothing! Although I did enjoy the silence, it was not normal. As I trudged to the kitchen i spied one of my moms frilly pink sticknotes.

_Dear Crystal,_

_The hayes family invited us to stay in California with them _

_for two weeks._

_Isnt that exciting!_

_We thought you would'nt want to go due to the amount of_

_laziness you carry._

_Call ONLY for **EMERGENCYS!**_

_(9.5.4)-286-2310*2311*2312_

_Love,_

_Mom Dad & George_

_'? Who on Earth just packs up and goes to Cali just like that? At least i can now enjoy two whole weeks off no noise.'_ I thought as I slipped into the shower, allowing the hot water to run down my body. As I stared off into the steam, I began to think of David. We were meant for each other! I couldnt wait to taste that slight mint taste he always had on his soft lips. Soon, I found myself dancing (which isnt always the best thing to do in the shower.)

I landed on the floor with a loud thud and decided to get out the shower before I really hurt my self. Not even puting a towel on, i walked to the living room couch and plumped down on the seat. The Tv screen turned from black to a whitish color with characters on it.

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour..." I smiled in happiness as i watched. I love how Alejandro uses girls to win. It makes him look even more powerful with every girl. It was wrong But It was so-

_Riiing,Riiiing. _

'I really do wish that All the ringing and beeping in my life could stop.' I groaned as i walked to the house phone and picked it up.

"Hello yeah,no, okay." Gota hate those solicitors. 'They would always go to Crystals h-...!'

I paused rembering I had almost forgot all about Crystal! I slipped on a coral colored tube top and boxer shorts with jeans covered over them. (she was still wearing a bra. not a strapless)

As soon as i was finished, I began walking to her house thinking of David.

* * *

_10 minuets later..._

As Rosalinda's best friend, im supposed to be there for her and like a true friend i took the spare key she gave me in case of emergencies and I opened the door. I saw Rose sittin on the couch wide-eyed and depressed looking. Her hair was a mess, her shirt strap was down and she wore gray shorts.

"Well Rose. Who's your...friend?" I heard a soft voice ask. I saw a tan, muscular guy standing next to Rosy. This was a surprise to me because unlike me Rosy did not have a boyfriend. And something else that took me by surprise was the fact that he called her _'Rose'. _She absolutley hated being called Rose.

"Rose? I thought you hated being called 'Rose', Rosy?" I stated.

"I-I do b-but…" She had a certain hint of terror in her voice like something horrible had just happened.

"But…?"

"Ladies. We still haven't introduced ourselves yet." the tan guy said. I began walking to one of the chairs While he followed behind.

"OH yea!" I started "Right, We I'm Crystal, Rosy's best friend." I tried to speak extra enthusiastic because he was hot and i wanted to make a good impression. "Hey Rosy, he looks a lot like that guy we despise from that show! What is it called again….um...OH yeah! He looks like that Alejandro guy from total drama world tour!" He frowned at my comment which made me nervous. My body started to heat up and I was on the verge of sweating. I sat down.

"It's hot in here, im gona take of my jacket if you guys don't mind"

"Go ahead."

He was examined me very closely as i took of my jacket. I saw him bite his lips which made me even more nervous.

_'Was I turning him on? Isnt he Rosy's? I cant take him away from her! But he is hot...'_

"You know what im just gona put my jacket back on. It's cold all of a sudden." I said trying to drive his attension away from my tits.

"No no. You should keep your jacket off. I apolagize but its just that u have such a nice body." he said using his what seemed to be a latin accent. I myself started to get turned on but then i remembered David. _'I should get to know this guy first before things go all...'_

"I have a question!" I bursted.

"Go ahead _chica_."

"Um, whats your name?" I asked _'It cant be...Not **HIM.** Not the charming cunniving sexy-'_

"_Alejjjjandro_" He purred.

I stared at him with the most shocked look ever.

"What?" I yelled.

"I said, my name is_ Ale-_" I grabbed his lips to shut him up.

"I heard you the first time. Why are you here!" I said.

"Well, _chica_, you see-"

"No! Dont give me any of that '_chica_' crap! Tell me why your here!" I was so angry at the thought Alejandro being in Rosalinda's apartment. Not that I was jelouse or any thing, It just that i was afraid he hurt her really badly. He could charm any one int duing any thing _for_ him or _with_ him.

"Ahhhhh, _chica_-" Before he could finish his sentence, i lunged at him with my fist clenched, aiming for his face but he dodged and managed pinned me down with my stomach on the couch; His body over mines. _'Should've seen that coming.'_

"Now" he started,"If you would at least give me a chance to explain." He then turned to Rosy. "_Rose_, if you would go in the room so I can talk things over to _Crystal_."

"Um...ok-kay." And with that,he left. With me pinned down on a couch. 'How was he able to control her like that? She only did what she wanted, not usually what she was told.'

"*Sigh* Rose had posted comments and picture of me on this website..."

I was shocked at what i heard about everything that happened here. The words that mostly poped out was 'Rapist' 'Sex' and 'Knife'.

_'Unlike me, She was still a virgin. How did she let this happen?'_ I just layed there listening to Alejandro explain everything.

"_Sabias conseguir __todo eso_?"

"?"

"Did u get all that?"

"Yah i did. And know when you let me go, im gona' kick your ASS!" I growled

"Hmmmmm. Fiesty little _gatito_ are we?"

"Shut up Mexican! Just wait and see."

"But you wont be able to do that _novio._"

"And why the hell not!"

"Well not unless I do this," He flipped me over with my arms pinned above my head and gave me a deep intamite kiss. Better than David. I started rubing agianst his crotch. I couldnt help it, I was hormone crazed. You could feel his erection throbing through his tight pants. It felt soo good. Me and David have a sex many times before but the fore play was never this good.

_'Could there be someone that could give me better sex than David did?'_

* * *

Alejandro Pov

I believe I hard succeded in turning Crystal on but the fun wasn't happening yet so I need to speed things up a little. I whipped of my shirt and Let go of her arms;started kissing her neck and moving downward. She stoped me .I gave her a suductive look.

"Smack!"

She slapped me.

"What the fuck is your problem! I have a boyfriend _blah,blah,blah_-..." I drowned out her chatering and scoweled at her. Latley, ive found myself losing my temper quiclky. I was mad.

_'Why would she slap me? Im gona make her pay. Oh yes, se pagará' _I pounced on top of her, giving her another dark scowl.

"I already told you what id did to Rose, I can do the same to you." I growled

"First of all Jackass, She hates being called Rose. Secondly, Are you trying to force me to have sex with you?"

I admired her spiciness. Reminds me of the devishly beautiful and powerful hea- Wait! Im supposed to despise her!

I crashed my lips on top of hers and Ripped off her top. Looks like ill be having more fun today...

**Cliff hanger!**

* * *

So... Watcha guys think?

Reviews/comments/messages are always wanted!


	6. Perfect!

So….. I know a lot of people are worried about rosy and crystal but they shouldn't be! Trust me I should know ;)

Really short chapter this time.

p.s. when u see the emoticons inside the brackets, that's Rosalinda's reaction like... [ :D ]

* * *

Rosalinda pov

I heard Crystal's harsh voice. It pained me to listen. I knew what he was trying to do but, I just couldn't find myself to do anything.

Crystal's a powerful girl; she'll get herself out of this right?

I put my ear to the door and listened to every single agonizing last word.

"Yah i did. And know when you let me go, I'm gona' kick your ASS!" Crystal said loudly.

_'Heh heh, that is so like Crystal'_

"Hmmmmm. Fiesty little gatito are we?"

_'Gota love how she speaks her mind like that.'_

"Shut up Mexican! Just wait and see."

"But you won't be able to do that novio."

"And why the hell not!"

"Well not unless I do this," I heard pure silence. I figured that Alejandro had tried to shut her up with a kiss, like he had done to me. [ :( ]

I couldn't bear to listen any longer so i pushed myself from the door and seated myself down my rolling chair.

_'What am I gona' do. I'm not gona just sit here and listen to-'_

"SMACK!"

[ ? ]

_"Huh?"_

"What the fuck is your problem! I have a boyfriend! His name is David and I would choose him over you any day...!" Crystal wailed.

"I already told you what I did to Rose; I can do the same to you." Hearing these words filled me with anger. I wasn't going to sit here anymore and listen to my Friend get raped, but, what was it I needed? What could possibly stop that demon from proceeding? A few looks around and then, i saw it. [ ; )]

_"Perfect."_

* * *

Crystal POV

_That bastard! Who does he think he is! You don't just go to people's house and fuck with them as revenge for making fun of you! I mean, that's just pathetic! Even Justin Beaver doesn't even do that!_

_*Rip*_

_But now i was his target. The second girl he was going to fuck. It was hopeless. I laid there with my bare breast exposed feeling powerless. Never have Ive been so weak or meet a man so-so...Demanding! It was very sexy but all the same horrifying._

"Relax; you'll enjoy this just as much as Rosalinda did." He smirked.

_Knowing it was pretty much useless; I kicked and kicked trying to aim for his groin. But He took all of my blows as if it weren't affecting him at all. My arms were pinned and my legs hurt from kicking. There was nothing I could do now except to just take what's coming to me. It won't be that bad right?_

_*CRASH*_

"Just for your information, 'Al', I did not enjoy what you did to me."

_All I saw was a collapsed Alejandro laying unconscious on the floor and Rosy holding a broken flower vase._

"Are you okay Crystal?" She asked.

_I was so relieved I wouldn't have to go through that but was even more relieved when I was sure he was knocked out he was knocked out._

"Im fine, did you cut your self? You know, with the broken glass and everything."

"No."

I jerked my leg to kick him hard but Rosalinda stoped me.

"He might wake up, and that will be bad news for the both of us." She spoke.

"Yah but he wont be able to handle the both of us!"

"Are you sure?"

_I Sighed. _

We stared at his lifeless body for what seemed like hours, trying to decide what to do with him.

* * *

**So, what do you think theyll do with him? Throw his body in a lake? Beat him up senselessly, call the cops? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THERE GONA DO!**

**T****he shortest chapter I ever did...but i like it :) **

**As always Comments REwies Messages, are always wanted!**

**Love the one and only**

**Ilovegreen 12**


	7. The plan

So….. I know a lot of people are wondering what the girls are gona do, well you'll see! Trust me I should know ;)

Flash backs are in italics

Plus special thanks to Frank15, they know why

**Rosalinda pov **

I gazed upon his body, '_His_' body. The man that put me through hell and pleasure, TWICE. I wanted to forget about it all but I couldn't. A sudden feeling came to me that made me want to just take his muscular body and throw it off a cliff as I could still hear him calling me _"Rose"_ repeatedly, over and over and over . But I knew I couldn't. It was like torture. And then I dozed off…

_"Don't worry, you'll like it Rose. Is that okay that I call you Rose?" Everybody I know always called me Rosy, never Rose._

_'It is absolutely not OKAY if u call me rose!' I was thinking. I instantly started crying. I did not want to be broken this way. The Latin monster didn't seem to care much. He finished taking off my under wear and started thrusting inside me. It hurt like hell. A stream off tears fled down my face._

_"HELP!" I yelled even though I knew no one would hear me._

_"Don't worry mi amor. The pain will go away soon."_

_Just like Alejandro said, the pain went away and I found myself enjoying this even more. He had his hands on my hips and pushed even harder. He grinned which had turned me on more._

I shook my head and came out of my thoughts as I came back to reality. I didn't want to go back to that horrible incident.

I motioned my head towards Crystal as I saw a Creepy look on her face. Not as Creepy as _his _though.

"What are you thinking?" I asked with a very creeped-out look.

"Why don't we just Call the cops?" she lied. Knowing that those wernt her full intentions, I decided to explain to her why we couldn't.

"Well Crystal, There's a small chance the police will believe us and if they do, You know how the media will react to people who accuse a celebrity of raping them." As you can see, we really had our hands tied behind our backs here.

Crystal sighed.

"Leme guess, you were planning on beating him up and throwing him in a lake or something right?" I said as I smirked at her. We know each other so well

"Yah, but we can't do that cause' we'll end up the real one's in trouble." She frowned. I sighed.

**Crystal POV**

I was so Fucking pissed. We had aboslutley not the slightest clue what to do with Alejandro. I was thinking about roughing him up and dumping his body somewhere but apparentley, the press will be on our backs and treat us like shit.

His body was still in the same position it was in before. We hadnt dare touch his body, afraid of what might happen if we woke him up. He is kinda agressive, ok I mean REALLY agressive. He Probably wouldve tied us up and raped both of us making sure the other was watching. He is a strong man.

I hated how small there apartment was and how plain their living room/Den was. All there ws to see was a few toys, a jump rope, a pair of clothes (rosy's) the dinning room table and the chairs surrounding it. Being the smart and beautiful Crystal i am, I came up with a master plan. I toke a chair from the table and placed it in the midle of the room. Rosy stared at me blankly.

"Just help he...ugh...Dont worry, i know what im doing and will and/ or wont harm him in any way " I said reassuring Rosalinda.

Using all of my strength i lifted up his perfectly sculpted body and dragged it to the chair. Had some major complications though considering that his muscles add like **1000 pounds** making it impossible to move.

"Ugh, Rosy, help me get him up onto this chair." We lifted him onto the chair so that he was in a like "seated" position. Rosy still looked confused.

"Crystal are yo sure-"

"Trust me", i said while grabbing the jump rope and wrapping it around him, "Not even he can get out of this."

When i was eight, i went into the cuby scouts club and we learned how to tie ropes so tight that we can only cut through with a blade. so i was gona make this extra extra tight.

I stood back and admired mt work, lookes really tight and uncommfortable to be in so my guesses are that he wont get loose. As i walked aroung cheking the knots i noticed i did something that could of risk the safety of both me and Rosy, His hands.

"Ahh, crystal, are you ok, you look kinda ...er...funny." Rosy said staring at me with confusion in her eyes.

"um, yah, but...if you were tied up and your hands wern't tied too, do you think you'd be able too escape? Even if it is a kick-ass knot like this one here." I stated. There was honestly **nothing** to tie his hands with and i didnt want Rosy to worry. But, it was a pretty tight knot, you really cant get out of them unless, your uncles like, a magician or something. Nothing to worry about right?

"Well, probably not, i mean, my hands might not be restricted the way you secured his arms makes it kinda hard to shuffle your way out of. "

"umm, ok :) So what now?" I asked.

"What! You should know, your the one with a plan!" She yelled.

"Yah but i only thought it out this far." I said

"Oh no, no, no, n-no, no!", she whined while clenching her hair "This is not good, w-what will we do? When he wakes up he'll be mad right?, RIGHT?"

"Rosy calm down", I said trying to calm her down "As long as he's tied-up, he cant touch us" She seemed very worried.

"Dont tell me too calm down!" She screamed back as she shoved me away from her. I felt really hurt that she'd do that, i mean, were like sisters!

"Non of this" She said motioning her arms towards the broken glass and al's tied-up body, "would of happened if it wernt for you!"

"Well, non of that" I screamed motioning my arms around her,"would have happened if it wern't for your weakness!"

Rosy opened her mouth to say something but closed it back having no defense. She looked away and i could see the tears well up in her eyes.

'Oh no, what have i done?' I thought.

"Rosy, I-"

"He hurt me Crystal! He took advantage of me!" she cried out.

"I know, im sorry, i didnt mean what i said" I choked out as i gave her a big hug. I felt really bad, knowing what she's ben through and i yelled at her!

"I can't take it! I- I just want to hold the knife up to my throat again and continue what i should have done." She said

I was about to reply when i noticed Alejandro was up.

* * *

So... Whatcha think? I was kinda mad cus i thought i had published this chapter like a month ago and ends up i didnt! How do you do that? Any ways was gona make it longer but wanted to leave a little cliffhanger for you guys ;)


	8. Why me?

YAY! School is finally over! I might update more often, like every week or so, but updating late lets me know if people are reading or not so….. On with the story! Oh and I decided to put this (~) after anything Al says. I'm tired of the whole "he said, she said" thing. My longest Chapter cause you guys like long chapters i guess.

**Alejandro POV**

I had a Horrible head pounding headache and I felt like shit. I could feel my head throbbing as if it were my brain banging itself against my skull. Why was my head aching so? The last thing I remember was looking down at crystal's body getting ready to advance. And now, I am bandaged to t a chair with a …._saltar la cuerda_? (jump rope)

It didn't take long for me to realize how and why though. I noticed the little pieces of broken glass still attached to my shirt along with a broken vase on the floor. I hissed in pain as it hurt just to think. _¿Por qué yo? (why me?)_

**Crystal POV**

I let out a silent gasped. Trying not to alert Rosy.

I didn't expect him to be awoke but it has been a while. He stared at me with a very annoyed look an his face. He probably had a headache. Serves him damn well for doing this to Rosalinda! She gone suicidal and depressed now. He's defiantly gona need some professional help after this.

I glared at Alejandro. 'How could he do something this horrible?' I thought. He is so gona pay for what he did.I felt my face creep up into an evil smile as I stared at him. I had got a brilliant idea. But I really didn't want Rosalinda to be awake to see this though.

Hugging her closely and rubbing her back, I found a pressure point on her neck that knocked her out. Al seemed surprised when I picked her body up and put it on the couch. I then turned around slowly and walked up to Alejandro. Then stood in front of him.

"Well" I said .

"Well?~"

I put my hand on the arm of the chair and bent over making sure we were facing each other. He kept looking back at Rosy's body and then me again, but he wasn't looking at my face. What a perv.

"I know what you want."

"Really? What do I want chica?~"

A/N: Leme remind you, Al ripped her shirt of and she is only in her bra and pants.

"Do I really have to tell you? Its obvious. I know by the way your looking at me."

"Que?~" "You just want to rip my bra off me, bend me over and fuck me from behind. Don't you?" I purred. I knew he still really wanted me and like he did on total drama, 'IM gona use his weakness against him'

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. You have such a lovely body precioso.~" He said seductively. I smirked at him. How could he be so openly flirtatious like that? Getting ready to have sex with any one he see's? But I wont fall for his charms, this time he messed with the wrong 'Chica'.

I sat on his lap and to my surprise, his legs were actually very warm and comfortable. I grabbed his hair and brought his head close to mines. We could feel each others warm breath on our face.

"Wana finish what we started?" I whispered, pulling him closer to me.

"Of course~" He smirked then in an instant, he kissed me, it was a very heated kiss actually. Wow, are all guys like this? So eager to get into a girls pants? Oh well, that's NOT gona happen today.

We pulled apart both needing air . I got off of his lap and looked him straight in the eye. He was smirking very mischievously and was breathing heavily.

"So can you untie me now chica?~" he said trying struggle free. He had a very seductive look on his face. I starred at him a few more seconds before replying.

"No" He seemed kinda taken back at my response.

"Well why not? I thought you wanted to finish what we had started?~" I chuckled a little at his response before grabbing his face and squeezing it tightly.

"Why would I wana do that with someone as horrid as you" He glared at me before saying

"Fuck you Bitch~" he growled

"You wish you could you ass hole"

"In yours~"

I glared at him harshly. Who does he think he is? Since he was being a douche, I gave him a hard slap to the face.

"AYE! DAMNIT!~" he hissed in pain.

"Stop complaining! You deserved it YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He growled at me then remained silent.

"Whats the matter _Al_, Heather got your tounge?" He twitched at heathers name which was obvious why.

"Dont call me that! And dont ever, MENTION HER NAME AGAIN!~"

"But Al, didnt you love her?" He just glared at me evily.

"Oh thats right, she kneed you in the nuts and slaped you down a volcanoe, tragic."

_"Yo shouldve jodido cuando tuve la oportunidad de~" _He muttered under his breathe.

"Excuse me?"

"I should've fucked you when i had the chance~" He said emphasizing each word.

"You know you should'nt talk to me like that, you know, i was gona be nice but, nevermind" I said as i gave him another hard smack in the face.

"_Ahhh_, Bitch!~"

_"_Its**_ *smack* _**Not**_ *smack* _**my fault **_*smack* _**That you are so fucked up **_*smack* _**AL_! " _He just kept his mouth shut and toke all the hard slaps i was giving him.

I was gona enoying myself the past minuets Rosy was sleep.

**Rosalinda POV**

I was still sleep and was dreaming that Al was getting slapped in the face by Crystal a lot of times. It was actually, very amusing to me. He was tied to a chair, without any clothes on. She kept ranting on about how she was going to mutilate his manhood, while slapping him some more.

_"Crystal, dont slap him to hard, he'll get marks" _I muttered in my dream.

But then something woke me up, A cry in pain.

_"AYE, tío, tío!~" (uncle, uncle!) _I leaned my head to the side and sure enough, Al was tied up to a chair and crystal was slapping him, Hard.

"Whats the matter al? Cant take a few blows to the face?"

"UGH, UGh!" He grunted as he was being slapped repeatedly.

"How do you think Rosalinda felt!" _***smack, smack,smack***_

I sighed and laid my head back down remembering the last time i was slapped in the face.

_***smack* *smack* *smack* **_

_"Whats the matter Rose? Dont have anything smart to say. Nothing that can possibly kill me Again!~"_

_"I-i, i i i I d-didnt, im- ***smack*** AHH!" _

_"Shut up!" He screamed at me while viloently flipping me around. _(if you dont remember, Rosa was on her stomach)_I Was so afraid. I didnt know what to do. He was too strong for me. but I kept strugling and kicking while he kept hold of my hands, which ristricted me. _

_"Let me Go!" I screamed._

_"Why should I!~" I froze for a minuete. I really didnt know what to say. Why did i want him to let me go? _(how about because you dont wana be raped again?) _As i stood still, deep in my thoughts, he pinched my nipples. It hurt ,but in a good way though, i think. I dont really remember._

_"Ahhh!" I cried out as he pinched harder._

_"Look at that, your already hard, you and me both know what that means you want~" He smirked as he pried my legs open._

_"Dont fight, trust me,it wont hurt like the last time, it will just be full pleasure~"_

_"No, I dont want to!" I kept screaming while kicking at him._

_"I doesn't matter what you want, It matters what your body wants, and im just trying to grant it's wish~" he said while rubbing my area._

_"Stop!" I said while smacking his hand away "Don't touch me there again!" He stopped._

_"Hmm ok, Fine~" He smirked. I didnt know what he would do next but anyone would of guessed. He inserted his fingers inside me. I kept trying to fight it but the pleasure was overwhelming. He kept pumping his fingers inside me until i started panting and moaning harder. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to look at his face. _

_"Wana see what you taste like?~" I was about to shake my head when he shoved his fingers into my mouth. I panicked and bite down on his fingers hard._

_"Aye!~" He hissed in pain. "You should'nt of done that.~" Uh oh. _

_He grabbed my body roughly and flipped me over, lifting my ass in the air. I kept struggling to get away from his grip, but he was too strong_

_"You and i both know you want this, and so do I so everybody wins~" I kept my face burried deep in the pillow as he pounded into me. It didnt hurt like he said. It actually felt very good but i did hurt inside due to the fact that i was being forced to have sex, a second time._

_***smack* *smack* *smack***_

I came out of my...errrr...trance and saw that Alejandro had a few red hand marks on his face. Then Crystal slapped him again. I know she can slap pretty hard and just looking at the marks on his face, she was pissed. That's when she slaps the hardest. I was too exhausted to get up. I just kept my head down and started thinking.

_'Does it still count as rape if I actually, liked it?' _(it does) I mean, i didnt want to have sex with Alejandro but when i did, it was actually a great experience.

I shited my head and looked at Alejandro. but in that very second he glanced over at me. I closed my eyes and moved my head back pretending i was still asleep but it was too late.

"Crystal, Rosa-rosalinda, is up~" He said while panting. I sighed then opened my eyes and looked at Crystal, but she didnt turn around.

"How do i know your not lying to me" She spat at him.

"why don't you turn around and ask her~"

"yah, but you'd like that wouldnt you, you little mexican perv" She still didnt turn around.

"Im not Mexican, im Latin~"

"With skin and hair like this?" She said, twirling her fingers in his hair "I guess." And then she pulled hard on his hair hard. Even pullng out a few strands. Alejandro just sat there and watch Crystal play with his stands of hair. Al looked over at me again.

"Crystal, im not lying. Rose is awake~"

"Thats not her name BITCH!" she slapped him again. All the screaming and slapping noises was giving me a headache, i just wanted to go to my room and lie down. I sat up in the couch and just continued to watch.

"Rosy" Crystal said "What do you think we should do with him?" I guess she heard me shift on the couch.

"I, uh...i dont know. But i have a headache right now so i dont feel like thinking" I said

"Well you can blame Ale-jerk off over here."

"Your insults dont hurt me Crystal~"

"Shut up! Mr. Heather!"

"_perra~_" (bitch)

"You just dont stop do you!" Crystal yelled!

I got up off of the couch and made it slowly to my room. I jumped onto my bed and then got this sort of intense feeling. It gave me flashbacks and i started geting nervous and hot. I immediatley got off of my bed and the feeling suddenly went away.

**Alejandro POV**

That girl sure can give a slap. And hard ones too. It was just a matter of time before she got tierd and worn out. I didnt expect her to last this long though, but then again, I didnt expect Heather to humiliate me on international Tv.

"I never stop~" i think she was already starting to get tierd. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already 10:42. Time sure does fly by when your having _fun._

Crystal turned and looked at the couch.

"Where's Rosy?" She turned back to me, awaiting an answer.

"Well, while your were busy screaming at me, she went into her room. Some really good memories in there for her to go back to~" i smirked.

I just enjoy messing with people. Especially her. She gets violent and aggresive, which i find pretty _sexy. _She even trickied me into think that she wanted me. Clever bitch, just like...No! i will not think about her! After all she's done to me!

"hmph" Crystal said. She kneeled down and put her head in my lap. (Not on his crotch you pervs. Like when yyou put your head down in your arms in school, she was doing that on his KNEE) Then She looked up at me. "I just wana know why."

"Why What?~"

"Why you decided to come her, to Rosy and..."

"Honestly, i wanted her to-~" She grabbed my lip.

"Save it, I wana hear all about it tommorow, when i have more energy to slap you some more." I really didnt wana be slaped again. She got up and started heading to Rosalinda's room but turned and faced me.

"One more thing" she walked over to me slowly before holding out her hand and slapping me once more, harder than all the others,and using her nail. It was hard enough to knock me and the chair down. I landed on the floor witha loud thud. My face started stinging and i thought i even felt a few drops of blood.

"_Damn you bitch.~_" i muttered with my face to the ground.

"Good night, Alejandro." and with that, Crystal left.

I was relieved, she left. Since my hands wern't tied, i used the to untie the knots of the rope. Rokkie mistake that they didnt tie my hands to. All though thet knots were pretty tight, i was able to untie them. What can i say, my uncle julio was a hypnotist, and a magician. Once i was untied, i made my way to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment/condo. (Rosa's parents bedroom) Then i toke out my phone and dialed the only person could.

_"Hello?"_

"Hola, long time no see.~"

_"Not that long"_

_"_Do you still know how to track me down?~"

_"of course, Ive been meaning to give you a visit."_

"Well, im in a little situation, here. How soon can you come?~"

_"I'll be there by 7 tommorow"_

"ok thanks. Adios~"

_"bye"_

* * *

_Who was the other voice on the phone? __Why would Al ask someone to come to Rosa's home? __Is it a guy, or a girl? _

_Well my lovely readers, you decide! Who else, would still talk to Alejandro AFTER all the bullshit he put the contestants through on Total drama world tour? This person has to be smart if they can track him down . **so comment who you want it to be. Majority vote Wins!**_

Ilg12: So Al, who do you think it is that you were talking too?

Al: Dont call me that!

Ilg12: Whoah! No need to get Violent, dont you think you raped enough?

Al: *smirks* Maybe, im just in the mood for somemore fun. *wraps arms around her waist and brings her closer to him*

Ilg12: Uh, Alejandro,w-What you doing?

Al: Nothing you wouldnt want. *looks to reader* Stay tuned in for the next chapter of _"Why Alejandro?"_


	9. Not a chapter

**This is no a chapter, I REPEAT this is not a chapter!**

Ok, so lets try this again, but this time, im gona give you a list of people to choose from ok?

So lets see, theres...

1) Courtney- She migh of forgiven Alejandro for using her...or not

2) Duncan- He didnt really like Al, but pretended to. Maybe he decided to be friends with him after all?

3) ... O my gosh, thats ALL i can think of! i mean we cant use...

Bridgette, Beth, Blainley, Chef, Chirs, Cody, DJ, Eva, Zeke, Geoff, Gwen, Harold,heather,Izzy, Justin, Katie, Sadie, (aw crap i broke alphabetical order .) Lewshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Tyler or Trent :/

So chose from the two above :D

**THE SOONER YOUR POST WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE, THE SOONER THE CHAPTER WILL BE IN!**

**HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY!**

ilg12: So Al, can you let go of me now?

Al: Thats not, my , NAME!

ilg12: Ok,Ok! Geez! i can give you a new one. How about...um...Ally!

Al: I like to be called Alejandro, nothing else.

ilg12: But Ally is a cute name for you.

Al: *sighs and lets her go*

ilg12: So Ally, who was on the other end of the phone?

Al: Find out in the next story

ilg12: -_- Dickface*walks away* XD


	10. Mystery person

I APOLIGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I KNOW I SAID ID HAVE IT IN SOONER, BUT IM EFFIN GROUNDED! i still am :p Most people already know but the secret person was…..*drumroll*….You know what, read and find out

Wana see pictures of rosy and crystal?

Rosalinda- .com/gallery/#/d3g7ajk

Crystal- .com/#/d3l8r55

Rosalinda again- .com/art/Ali1515-tdntm-217257987

On with ze chapter!

**Mystery peorson Pov**(their texting) Use your context clues to figure out who it is :3

_There are two other girls here with me~_

_WAT? TWO other girls?_

(figure out yet?)

_Si, two others~_

_But Why?_

_Well, I slept with one of them, the other is her friend~_

_So your telling me you slept with another girl! What are there names._

_One is rosalinda, the other is crystal_

_And which one did you have sex with?_

_Rosalinda_

_[no reply]_

_Hello? You still there chica?_

_[still no reply]_

Urgh! She's gona pay! That slut Rosalinda, Fucking with my man. And her friend Crystal too.

For those of you who are confused, lets go back a couple months ago….

_I was in my kitchen of my new house my parents just bought me. The rents got tierd of the paparazzi 'visiting' very often so they sent me here, to Florida to stay so those Gossip whores would go away. It worked but there were still a few knocking on there door but eventually, they found a way to just ignored it. I liked it here though. Nice weather _(if you say so) _hot guys and beautiful beaches. Plus I also got to show off more. I went to the beach frequently. Ever since That jerk Duncan left me for that Ugly goth I was trrying to find someone else but guys are guys. There all tha same._

"_Hey sexy."_

"_uh, hi"_

"_Wana go for a ride baby?"_

"_A ride where?"_

"_Im my pants"_

"_Fuck off"_

_Yep, that's how it usually went until I gave up. I just stayed home, went on my laptop and watched tv. A boring life until when someone rang the doorbell and it all changed._

'_Who could that possibly be' I thought to my self as I got up of the couch putting my laptop down. Without looking through the peephole (what is with you people not looking throug your peepholes?), I opened to door. _

"_Hola Courtney," _[truth revealed]_ "long time no see"_

"_Uh, Alejandro…..I-I didn't expect to to um-"_

"_To what? See me again"_

"_Um ….yah, kinda"_

_He had a few burn marks still on his skin and his hair was a little bit shorter. I had to admit, he still did look just as fine as he did on total drama world tour. He still had the same features, his well sculpted body, silky hair, that insanely hot smirk he always has on his face. I was too busy thinking to notice her had shut the door ,locked it and was carrying me bridal style._

"_Um Alejandro. Mind telling me what your doing!" I snapped at him. Struggling for him to put me down. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you Court. I might 'accidentally' drop you~" He said gripping me tighter._

"_Just tell me what your doing! Why are you here, with me, in my house!"_

"_I wouldn't want to spoil any suprises yet." He said with a dirty smirk on his face._

"_Ugh! Put me down you creep!" I kinda caught on. But should I believe him? I mean, he is a profesinal liar. He tricked girls into liking him to get them voted off the show. But then again, he is a guy, and all guys are the same._

"_Ok.~" He kicked one of the door open and threw me on the bed and got on top of me._

"_What the hell! Alejandro get off me!" I screamed at him trying to make him get off me, but was quite unsucessful._

"_I need to ask you something~" he asked_

"_What is it."_

"_How much do you despise Heather?"_

"_You know I hate that selfish son of a bitch"_

"_nice to know, just making sure~" I starred at him trying to figure out what he was planning even though i had a few assumptions. _

"_ugh, Alejandro! I wont ask you again, Get the hell, off me or else." I spat at him._

"_Or else what chica?~" Alejandro said as he grabbed my wrist and place them above my head so I couldn't move my arms._

"_Ill have to use force" He didn't seem very threatened, actually, he seemed like he was enjoying this? I shifted a little to try to move away from his grip but he had his knee between my legs which only created a very tempting friction. THen i stopped._

"_I thought you said you were gona use force Courtney?~" He smirked at me. Giving me this look that made him almost irresistable although he already is._

_"Just tell me what your planning!" I kept attempting to kick him but only got a burning sensation down there. It's been a while since Ive been with a guy. Ever since Duncan happened to fall in love with Gewn, i tried to not have sex with any guys unless they were going to be my Boyfriend. Cause' i dont do the whole 'knock someone up and leave them thing'. Ive been with a few girls to as well, and trust me, those were some great times but Alejandro made me feel so, Hot , so Sexy._

_I started to blush a little at the feeling me grinding againt his knee._

_"What i will do ,you choose, but im not, letting you go.~" _

_I closed my eye's as I started panting as i started rubbing my self against him intensionally. Until i fiannaly gave in and Whispered in his ear._

_"Alejandro?" i whispered._

_"Yes chica?~" He replied._

_"Fuck me, please" I whispered back seductivley._

_"Anything for you.~" He purres and then strated kissing my neck. He found a weak spot then started teasing me some more. And then he bit down._

_"Uhhhh!" i moaned. I loved feeling his tounge on my skin. it felt so good. _

_"I see someones enjoying therself~"I Felt a smirk on my colloarbone, which only turned me on more. He roughly shoved off my shirt and started staring at my chest. _

_"Well Courtney~" He purred while trailing his finger between the valley of my chest then grabbed them harshly "Looks like ill be staying here a while chica.~"_

* * *

Yep, thats how it started but that wasnt it

_I woke up the next moring in in the same bed, still naked. Alejandro wasnt there though. I felt my heart drop._

_'Did he seriously just have a one night stand with me?' i thought. 'oh well, that what they do' I felt so dirty. Like one of the sluts you see on those shows but soon ignored it. I got up out of the bed and walked to the one of the bathrooms. I bathed then wrapped my towel around me and walked out. _

_I was heading bak towards that same room when i bumped into something. I looked up and saw alejandro, also wet and with a towel around his waist. I had fell on him [from lack of balance] and my towel was kinda pusshed down a little, revealing my boobs. They were pressed against his chest, his warm chest._

_"woah, are you ok chica?~"_

_"A-alejandro, i- i thought you left" _

_"Leave someone as beautiful as you? I'd never.~" _

_I dont know why but out of nowhere i started getting wet. I think it was just the thought of me being on him naked that i enjoyed the most. _

_"Ugh, why are you so hot?"_

_"Why are you so Sexy?~" _

_Again, i found my self not being able to resist and started kissing him. We rolled around on the floor, continuing to kiss until he was on top of me. I gripped my towel then yanked it off myself, leaving me exposed to his south american eyes (he is south american, i have proof! so anyone who says he's latin or from spain, go F*** yourself, im serious)_

_"Well chica, i never knew you get turned on so fast~" he said while staring me down._

_"Shut up and kiss me"_

* * *

You could call me a slut or a whore but it just happens. Trust me, as much as I tried to resist, i found myself more and more into it. Why? I dont know but it seemed like everytime he caught me off gaurd or doing something boering, he would just make everything so...hot.

For example, lets say im washing dishes. He'll come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and tightly bringing my body close to hm.

"_Uh, Alejandro, what are you doing"_

_"I cant just give you a hug~"_

_"No. You cant." I would say trying to nuge him off. But he only squezzed harder._

_"C'mon Court, why dont we do something a little more interesting~" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver._

_"Like what?" I would say back, already knowing the answer._

_He spun me around and sat me on the counter so we were kinda facing each other. I looked down at him an saw he had his shirt off. He smirked as I kept staring at his chest._

_'oh no'_

_"I know that look in your eyes Court. The look you get when Your caliente~" I started to blush. I knew what he was talking about. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer so i could whisper something in his ear. Then he toke his pants off._

Thats basically all that happened. We were like Friends with benifits. Just having casual sex. We didnt need to be in a realationship. And i liked it that way because i dont think i was ready to go steady. (that rymes)

He stayed for a while (a few months) but then said he had to go visit his family. I really didnt want him to go. I was so lonely without him here.

But honestly, i didnt believe that he was just going to "visit" his family, I mean, have you seen this guy? ok, I dont wana' sound nerdy or stalker-ish (sierra) right now but i had someone install a sort of tracking thing in my phone so with the press of a button, i had that persons location. (but it only works by phone) Oh yeah, i have my connections. (harold maybe?) Impressive right? Unfortunatley, i didnt use it much. I eventually, told Alejandro but it and he didnt seemed very disturbed by it. He was actually kinda happy? He said it would be useful,but who'd think it would actually come in handy.

I was driving to the location my phone said Al was. It was about an hour away. When i get there im gona make those two pay. *evily laughs* MWAHAHAHAHAHA-*coughs*!

* * *

**Rosalinda Pov **

_"Rosalinda, Tell me you want it!~"_

_"No!"_

_"Say it!~"_

_"NO!"_

_Flips her over and pulls off her pants._

_"No! Stop!"_

_"To late! And after im done, im gona take you to New York with me, away from your friends and everyone and you will be mines. Only Mines!*evil laugh*"(i did a roleplay about this :3)_

"NOOO!" I screamed, waking up from my short yet frightening dream. I was sweating and really felt the need to take a shower. I looked around, i was on the floor.

'I probably fell or someting'

I was shaking all over afraid that what happened in my dream was going to happen. I lifted up my arm and smelled it, then quickly drew it away from my face. I really needed a shower.

Withought giving it a thought, I stripped down and grabbed my towel from the closet then wrapped it around my self. I looked at my clock.

'7:58'

I opened my bed room door and heard the water for the bathroom shower running. I never knew Crystal woke up this early. The bathroom was exactly right next to my bedroom. I sat down next to the door and waited until i heard the water turned off.

'Crystal does like to take showers a soon as she wakes up' i thought to my self as a stood up and opened the door quietly. But Crystal wasnt there. It was a tall tan man with a towel wrapped around his waist. The same tall tan man from my nightmare. The same one who forced my twice. The same one with the long dark hair and burn marks.

...Alejandro

* * *

ilg12: *sighs* wow, so Al, What do you think?

Al: Well, im gona ignore the fact that you called me al and i actually like it

ilg12: What?

Al: I like how you hooked me up with Courtney, she is very attractive *purrs*

ilg12: Your such a manwhore!

Al: You made me one

ilg12: Cause it fits your personality so well. btw im gona make this story rated M now, i cant help myself

Al: What are you trying to say

ilg12: um, you use your charms to get with people?

Al: No, _puedo utilizar mis encantos para conseguir __con usted_ (No i use my charms to get with you)

ilg12: *punches him* I understand speak spanish you know

Al: _Y puedo entender que el lenguaje corporal_, It say that you want me *smirks*

ilg12: AAAHHHH! *chases after him with a mallet*

Al: *running* Keep reading to find out what i will do to Rosalinda in the next chapter of "_Why Alejandro?"_


	11. No title but it is a chapter

**My Writing teacher told me something that encouraged me to finish this chapter. **

**p.s. Will the girl who messaged me about roleplay on deviantart please send me another message? I cant find it!**

* * *

**Alejandro Pov**

I like watching her like this. She was so vulnerable and weak, just how I like them. I didn't always like girls like this but ,hey, people change after they were nearly killed by lava. I remember when I used to like my women srtong, dominant and fierce but total drama changes you. It teches you things to. If you want something, you have to take it by force, no matter what it is. I wish I was never on that show. I humiliated myself, lost a million dollars and worse of them all, Fell in love with someone who didn't care about me. Why must I always mess up in everything I do? _Joder mi vida! (Fuck my life)_

"Oh, um, Alejandro, I-I Didn't expect to see you in here..." Well at least there were some good things about it. She gripped her towel harder And pressed herself against the door.

"Yah I know, you probably thought I was still tied to that chair right chica?~"

"Oh-I Uh…well..."

"What planning to do in here Rose?~"

"I-I just wana take a shower…..Alone"

"C'mon Rosalinda, were here, alone, naked, in nothing but our towels. Now tell me that doesn't turn you on?" i said, huskily whispering the last part.

"No. I-it Doesn't?" She looked down at my chest and started blushing madly. As soon as she noticed herself blushing, She quickly went to turn the knob but, I grabed her hand. You could tell was afraid. I could see her body tense up. Who knew that just looking at me made her blush?

I closed the gap between us, still holding my towel around my waist with one hand and her hand with the other. You ever get that feeling where you **need **to make someone feel embaressed or ashamed of themselves? No? Well i get that feeling a lot.

I dropped my towel. She loked down but quickly looked up before she cold even see it. I brought my lips close to her ears so I could whisper something to her that would drive her over the edge.

"_Have you ever given a blowjob?~_" She finally looked down , back at me with her mouth wide open then fainted. Right then and there. Ok,I want expecting her to...you know, but i wasnt expecting her to faint either. I just stood there and sneeked at peeks of her body not covered in her towel, not really sure what to do with her.

I smirked noticing how fascinating it was seeing how much power i had over her. She was like my little _perro_. I could do what ever i want to her ander whenever i wanted. And all i did was have sex with her. Maybe i could used sex as a weapon from now on. . .

**Narrator POV**

Alejandro decided to just leave her there and not mess with her. He looked at the time.

_"8:02" _He muttered to himself. "I thought she'd said she'd be here earlier~"

He stood in the den/living room and searched around for his clothes. All he found was his pants(and boxers/speedo) in between the couch cushions. He reached over and pulled them up. Not knowing where his shirt was, decided to just not wear it.

Just as he was about to buton his pants up, he was imediatley tackled to the darpet. With his arm pinned behind his back.

"¿Qué demonios?(What the hell?)~" He howeld as he felt acrylic nails dig into his arms.

"What did you do to her!"

He frowned knowing it was Crystal. Jumping to conclusion before hearing to whole story.

"Who?~"

"Rosy! Who the Fuck else?"

"I didnt do anything to _Rose~_"

"Then why is she passed out on the fucking bathroom floor!"

"Maybe you should ask her chi-~" A hard slap to the back of his head cut him off.

"You hurt her again! I know it!"

"I never hurt her, i gave her the time of her lif-!~" Another hard slap to the back of his head.

"She didnt want you to!" By this time, she was gripping his hair and banging his head hard againt the carpeted floor.

"Crystal! Wait!~" He yelled. Crystal somehow manajed to flip him over. He noticed, she was wearing her same Fushia colored tube top, withouth her trade mark black bra straps that were never hidden, and this time she was wearing a black mini skirt like the one rosalinda had yesterday.

"I dont want to hear it!" She started clawing at his face, causing more scratch mark to appear. Al blocked most of them but his arm accidently brushed against her ...tata's?...when he was blocking them. He immediatley grabed the chance of messing with her.

"Hard already Crystal? I haven't even do anything to you yet~?" He smirked.

"Why you little-" Grabs at his hair.

"Don't you want to know why i came here?~" He said which made her halt. Alejandro knew how to mess with people, yet get what he wanted. He trained himself that way. He was a player. He normally didnt have to force people unless they were willing, which many of them were, and if he did force them, he'd feel nothing. No reegret, no shame...pureley nothing.

"Im listening..."

"first, you have to let go of my hair"

"Fine." Crystal let go of his hair, which caused the back of his head to crash into the carpet.

_"gracias chica~" _He mumered.

"Now explain to me why you came here!"

"Remember my brother Jose?"

**_-In the bathroom with Rosalinda-_**

Rosalinda fell into a deep sleep dreaming about him and what he siad before she fainted. She was imagining her self sucking on Al's... Her'es, in her mind, what had happened.

"_Have you ever given a blowjob?~_"

_"Uh, i uh...no..."_

_"Concraglations. You'll be giving your fist one today then." He roughly shoves her on to the floor._

_"Alejandro wait!" She begs and pleads, but he ignores her. He is already kneeled on the ground, holding her hair. Tries to force her mouth open but she refuses._

_"C'mon Rose. All you have to do is open your mouth!" He screams at her. _

_"Mmmh, mmmmh!" She murmers whle Alejandro keeps trying to force her mouth open. He tugs very Rough at her hair makking her scream. Then he shoved it in her mouth..._

Rosalinda opened her eyes which were blinded by the brightness of the light above her. She quinted her eys and sat up. Something was strange though. Down there. Soon, she realized, not only did she have a nightmare, but it was also a 'wet dream'. Crawling to the bathtub, she began Crying. She was so confused. What was happening to her? Why was her body acting like this? Why was it her?

She turned to faucet on hot and let the water scorch her skin, Wanting to wash all of _him_ out off her. Everyttime she thought about him and what he did to her made her sick to her stomach. Rosalinda knew that she had to get over it though. She didnt want to go back to school depressed. At the same time, she didnt want to act like nothing had happened.

She also didnt want to accept the fact that she liked it. She wanted this whole nightmare to be over. Oh well, thats not how life works.

**-Outside the bathroom with Al and Crystal-**

Crystal took in everything Alejandro said with a dissgusted look on her face. She couldnt believe what she was hearing. Plus, his story didnt make sense, you go to some girls house to make her stop making crude things of you, rape her as a bet,and expect her to HELP you find a certain someone? Her brain could not understand.

"Your the most dumbest retard i ever met!" She screamed about to punch him.

"Im not the one who doesnt know how to tie someone up to a chair properley~"

"Grrrrrrrr..." Crystal growled.

She glared at him harshley making him very unconfortable. He somehow thoght the position was kinda hot. The way she was over him, her boobs only a reach away from grabing. Her big round arse (im not using the other word.) Wouldn't any guy? But only Al was turned on by her anger and slight bit of fear.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving soon anyways~"

"Good! The sooner the fucking better!" She replied about to grab at his hair again. He flinched.

"Your so Damn weak! And you always were! AL!"

That when he lost it...Well kinda. He still had a calm look on his face but his strength suddlenly increase by 1000 and her was able to shove her off. He pinned her arms down at the wrist, holding tight enough to make her scream. How was he suddenly this strong? Was he faking his own weakness? If so, why?

"What the...?"

Crystal found herself not able to fight his strength. Still struggling, she tried desperatley, to kick him off. That seemed to make things worse. He forced his knee against her crotch making her unable to move. Unable to move comfortabley at least. Alejandro brought his lips to her ears.

"What's wrong Crystal? Not gona' do the same thing you did last time?~"

"Shut up you filthy bastard..." she spat.

"This is the exact same way I ravished Courtney~" He whispered.

"Courtney?" She replied a little terriefied. He was so close to her. Last time, she wanted him to be, but after the past events, she discovered what he did to Rosa was truely horrible. At first she thought Rosalinda didnt mind because of how happpy she looked when she first saw her and Alejandro. First impressions are decieving arn't they?

"Yah. The best part was, she wasnt expecting it.~"

"..."

"I just showed up to her door one day. Forced my way inside and got down to buisness. And i kept fucking her, over and over and over, for days...sound familiar?~" he smirked.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled,struggling some more, but he just kept her down.

"But she wanted it so that ruined the fun. She came on to me a lot~"

"I DONT CARE! I ALREADY KNEW COURTNEY WAS A WHORE, NOW GET OFF ME."

"I know you want me, chica. Your body aches for mines doesnt it?~"

"No! It doesnt!" She started flailing around deperatley trying to shove him off her.

Alejandro licked his lips and grabed the top of her fuchia tube top. Just before her could pull it down, the front door was kicked open...

* * *

ilg12: I know who's at the door and you dont!

Al: I dont want to know who's at the door~

ilg12: Yah you do.

Al: T^T~

ilg12: I have a secial guest here today! Everyone say hello to your favorite red head...It's CRYSTAL!

*Crystal walk in*

Crystal: So Al, Thought you were gona get all this huh? *motions over her body*

Al: *grabs her arms* I still can~

Crystal: He seriously cant rape me down here right? *tires to pull away*

ilg12: Anything can happen under the horizantal line ruler

Al: Perfect. Tune in next time to see who's at the door.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! I MAKE THIS STORY FOR YOU GUYS, NOT ME...REVIEW OR ELSE...**


End file.
